


Robin Day Plans

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick calls the Robins together, to try and ease one more hurt in Bruce's past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Day Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beatrice_Otter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatrice_Otter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [HappyVerse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/368901) by [ilyena_sylph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph), [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly). 



> While this plays off HappyVerse, you need not have read that. Basically a lot of people got resurrected in the One Year Later arc, things got better, and a lot of polyamorous shipping happened.

Dick continued working out on the rings. He hoped all the others turned up soon; he wanted to make his plans with them and get back to New York, to his lover and baby girl. Just thinking about Lian as _his_ made him grin goofily.

"What's the stupid look for? Get laid before you came down?" Jason asked as he strolled in, wearing gym clothes and looking for all the world like he'd rolled out of bed two minutes ago. Dick wouldn't be surprised if he had.

"None of your business," Dick said cheerfully, watching Jay go to the speed bag to warm up since the two younger ones were still missing. It almost felt odd to have Steph come, but she'd been one too, and Cass had promised no peeking while the meeting was going on.

"What's none of his business?" the aforementioned girl, part of a body-sharing deal with the current Batgirl, asked, wandering down from the stairs. Dick's sharp eye did not miss the fact that the concert shirt she was wearing was one he knew belonged to Jay, but Dick didn't comment. If Cass was actually allowing the two wild Robins time like that, more power to them. 

"My sex life." Dick stretched his arms full out, toes pointed down, and then snapped into a routine of flips and pauses. It wasn't like Timmy to be the last one in…

…and then Tim was there, being dropped by Kon, who whisked himself off without stopping to chit-chat, rather than intrude on this meeting.

"Hey, Timster," Dick called, before deciding he really ought to get down on the floor level. Stephanie was merely watching Jay work the speed bag; she didn't usually handle the physical training, since Cass had that well in hand. 

"Oooh, is that a shiner?" Steph asked, as Tim came to sit beside her on the bench near the boxing gear.

"Yeah; it's why I'm late. Mia and Kon had to pull me out of a serious tangle with some Intergang members up in Metropolis."

"What were you doing in the Super City?" Jay asked, as Dick landed and started over there.

"Dinner with Kon's family," Tim said. "We decided it would be nice to swing by, see Di and Rose, but we got lost in the wrong part of the city," Tim admitted.

"Easy to do," Dick said to that. "Mia and Kon come out okay?"

"Yeah, yeah they did. Not real sure how I managed to wind up getting tangled in against so many at once, when he's the heavy hitter, and she didn't even have her bow," Tim told him.

"So, Wingster, why did you ask us all here?" Jay asked on the heels of that, ready to get to the bottom of this mystery meeting.

Dick looked all around, made certain Bruce wasn't anywhere lurking, even as he knew he had chosen today because Bruce was supposed to be negotiating a business deal in Star City. He was just to used to randomly-appearing-Bruce/Batman.

"I want you three to help me do something," Dick told them. "You know that goofy thing Gotham does, when we're not being reviled as a plague on the city, the one where they celebrate Robin Day?"

"Yeah," vied with "Yes" and "What?", making the boys look at Steph.

"You didn't have to do a Robin Day," Tim said. He shook his head. "It's an excuse for a parade, a lot of cheap marketing ploys, and in theory, it's to thank us all for being committed to the city's safety."

"Okay, remember a parade, I think," Steph said, never really having been exposed to the upper side of Gotham's lifestyle.

"What are you thinking, Dick?" Jay asked, voice fully conveying suspicion.

"The Commish got the date I debuted right," Dick said, remembering those long ago, easier days with a wistful sort of bemusement. "But sometimes Robin Day sits hard on Bruce," Dick admitted. "Figured that out, a long time after we lost you, Jay, that he didn't really feel like he ever had a right to let us do that stuff."

All four of them snorted in various emotions, because not one could think of a day they could have walked away for good.

"You want to have some kind of touchy feely thing with Bruce?" Jason asked skeptically.

"No." Dick started to open his mouth, but it was Steph who spoke.

"You want to make it clear to him that none of us regret things. Not even after all we had happen," she said soberly. As the formerly dead Robin who didn't get a full ticket back to life, she had been in the right spot to really understand Dick before he could even say it, and he had to give her a smile that was both sad and warm.

"Yeah. Maybe the night before, a movie night where we kidnap him from Ollie and Di and his life… and we let him see and hear what we feel about it all."

"I'm in," Tim said. "I can get Kon and Rose to make sure Di's tied up, while Mia gets Ollie out of the way," he added.

"You adding Rose to your harem, little bird?" Jay asked with a smirk, but he nodded sharply to Dick, showing he was in.

"No, no, and no!" Tim quickly said. "She's more into girls. But she's a great friend, and with Di still keeping guardianship on her and Kon, kind of there a lot."

"Steph?" Dick asked, having been watching her weigh it all. He wound up with his arms full of her enthusiastic, if shaky, hug.

"Yes. I'll be there. Because… a lot of things went wrong, and it's not really all on any one of us, but I want him to know, it was a hell of a ride, and I'm okay with the ending."

Tim pressed in against her back as Dick hugged her, and even Jay leaned in.

"Heh, Alfie's gonna be mad he didn't get a picture of the Robin-pile," Jay said after they broke up.

"See you all, the night before Robin Day then?" Dick asked.

"Yes!" was the united Robin-cry, before they scattered back to their lives.


End file.
